GW ou la fantôme de l'école
by Enyo85
Summary: Tout le monde connait les scool-fics du point de vue des G-Boys, mais qui connait celui de ceux qui ne savent pas qui ils sont, ni ne connaissent leur combat? Petit one-shot qui ne prend pas la tête.


Titre : G.W. ou le fantôme de l'école  
  
Auteur : Enyo85  
  
Mail : h.caren@caramail.com  
  
Genre : Scool-fic en P.OV. extérieur. enfin bon. faut lire. Histoire de (gentil(s)). Ah oui, j 'allais oublier. O.C.C. Et évidemment yaoi.  
  
Base : Gundam Wing  
  
Couples : Heero et Duo  
  
Résumé : Ce n'est pas vraiment résumable. C'est une scool-fic un peu beaucoup bizarre. Une pub pour les fantômes.  
  
Disclamer : Les personnages de Gundam Wing ne m'appartiennent (malheureusement) pas.  
  
Notes : Ben en fait, c'est ma première fic sur Gundam. Pour tous ceux qui attendent la « fin d'Harry » ne désespèrent pas. J'ai commencé à écrire la suite, mais entre les devoirs, les pannes d'inspiration et les idées sur Gundam qui débarquent sans prévenir, je n'ai pas trop eu le temps.  
  
Remerciements : Et ben en faite à trois personne géniales. Tout d'abord à ChtiteElfie qui écrit de magnifiques fics sur gundam et qui m'a fait le grand honneur de bien vouloir jouer la bêta lectrice (merki, merki, merki,.) il faut absolument lire ses fics !!!!  
  
Ensuite à mon titange adoré que j'aime très très fort, c'est à dire la merveilleuse et superbe Jenali (si vous êtes fan des couples originaux sur Harry Potter, aller voir la fic qu'elle écrit avec Kaima sur Sirius et James (Milles et une histoires pour un couple hors du commun)). Je t'aime mon Titange.  
  
Et enfin ma petite s?ur Gaëlle qui lit toujours au-dessus de mon épaule pour me faire remarque que j'ai mis une virgule à la place du « n ». Et aussi pour les phrases que « j'écris à l'envers » (enfin, d'après elle et pour pas qu'elle dise « maaaiiiis hhheeeuuuuu ».).  
  
*****  
  
G.W. ou le fantôme de l'école  
  
Nous ne savons pas quel jour nous sommes, et cela n'a aucune importance. Nous avons oublié où exactement nous sommes, mais cela ne fait rien. Tout ce que nous savons, souvenons, c'est le nom de ce lycée- pensionnat ; le Righi.  
  
Voilà la seule indication que nous pouvons vous fournir, la seule du monde physique qui nous est resté en mémoire. Nous sommes ce que l'on nomme vulgairement « fantômes » ou « ectoplasmes ». Enfin pas exactement. Nous sommes un ensemble d'âmes ; celles des gens qui sont morts dans l'enceinte de ce lycée ou dans le complexe militaire juste à coté. Ce n'est pas que nous sommes bloqués ici ; quand une âme a envi d'aller voir s'il y a mieux au paradis, elle y va. Mais elle revient toujours. L'endroit où vous êtes mort vous attire fortement.  
  
Pour nous occuper, nous colportons les ragots des vivants, suivons les cours, parfois en poltergests, nous nous amusons à les faire tourner en bourriques. Nous pouvons nous séparer si certains veulent voir quelque chose et les autres non. Et surtout, ce qui nous intéresse pour l'histoire que nous allons vous conter, nous visitons les nouveaux venus dans leur chambre,.  
  
Ce jour là, dans la classe de madame Boyer, très bon professeur au passage, un nouveau devait être accueillit. Nous nous installâmes au dernier rang pour le voir apparaître, la rumeur le disait comme extrêmement beau.  
  
Madame Boyer le fit entrer et toutes les âmes en nous, féminines ou masculines, ainsi que la totalité des élèves vivants, tombèrent sous le charme. Il était de taille moyenne, typé asiatique, une bonne musculature mise en valeur par l'uniforme, des cheveux châtains foncés et des yeux bleu foncé. Vous savez comme la couleur des rois de l'Ancienne Autriche quand elle s'appelais encore la Prusse. Mais un regard sans émotions. Aucuns sentiments ne s'y lisait ; malgré leurs couleurs foncées, il avait des yeux de glace. Puis d'une voix qui ne laissait rien transparaître : __ Bonjours, je m'appelle Heero Huy. Ou plutôt si, au contraire, il donnait l'impression de s'ennuyer et de n'avoir absolument rien à faire de cette classe face à lui qui ne l'écoutait déjà plus tans elle était subjuguée par lui. Une partie d'entre nous l'avait observé. __ Bon, tu as une place libre prés de la fenêtre au deuxième rang, lui indiqua le professeur.  
  
Le nouveau se dirigea donc vers sa place, toute la classe enrageant de n'avoir pu lui soutirer un seul regard.  
  
Nous, nous n'en avions que faire. Nous pourrions toujours aller l'espionner dans sa chambre où il se trouvait seul, étant le dernier arrivé. Et après vous vous demandez pourquoi nous revenons parfois !  
  
Les jours qui suivirent se passèrent toujours de la même manière ; il se levait, puis allait déjeuner seul, allait en classe où il était toujours à la même place. A midi, il mangeait seul, re-cours et re-repas le tout encore et toujours seul. Et si quelqu'un osait s'approcher, il lui lançait un regard à re-tuer un mort.  
  
Juste avant le dîné, qu'il prenait le plus tôt possible, il allait prendre une rapide douche à laquelle nous assistions toujours puis il retournait dans sa chambre, s'emparait de son portable et, apparemment, discutait avec quelqu'un sur un salon privé. C'était les seuls moments dans la journée où il laissait son visage exprimer des sentiments. La plupart du temps il souriait, il riait même doucement.  
  
Nous aurions bien aimé savoir qui était cette personne à ce moment là !!! Comment ça ??? Bien sur que maintenant nous le savons.  
  
En tout cas il était encore plus beau quand il souriait . Et oui, si les vivants aurait su ça, ils aurait tous finit par nous rejoindre à ce moment là.  
  
Ensuite, quand il était sur que tout le monde était couché, il perdait à nouveau ses sentiments apparents, il revêtait un débardeur vert et un short spandex puis partait pour une sorte de patrouille, de repérage dont il faisait le rapport une fois arrivé.  
  
Au bout d'une semaine et demi, deux semaine, la rumeur d'un nouvel élève dans la classe d'Heero parvint à nos oreilles et nous nous empressâmes donc de venir voir à la dernière heure de la journée.  
  
Arrivé dans la salle, une silhouette orné d'une très longue et magnifique tresse, discutait avec madame Boyer. Quand l'inconnu se retourna, ce qui nous frappa en premier, enfin en deuxième, fut ses yeux. Ils étaient violet- bleu, comme la pierre semi-précieuse. Attendez son nom va nous revenir. Ah oui améthystes.  
  
Bon ses yeux avaient déjà commencé à nous faire succomber quand nous remarquâmes sont physique de rêve. Bien que plus grand et d'un genre différent de l'Adonis aux yeux de glace, il était également à tomber par terre.  
  
Sa voix était chaleureuse quand il se présenta ; __ Bonjours à tous, je suis Duo Maxwell, enchanté de vous connaître. J'espère que nous nous entendrons bien. __ Bon, où va-tu t'asseoir ? Tien, il reste une place à coté d'Heero. Près de la fenêtre au deuxième rang, lui annonça alors tout sourire le professeur.  
  
Nous pensons encore que pendant la conversation qu'ils avaient eu avant notre arrivée, Duo l'avait charmé.  
  
Il souriait à tout le monde et tous, nous comme les vivants, avons fondu devant cet ange. Tous sauf notre glaçon intergalactique, comme le surnommait certains d'entre nous. Il restait de glace face au sourire du « petit » nouveau tandis que celui-ci s'asseyait près de lui.  
  
Et le cours commença. Duo discutait déjà allégrement avec ses voisins, qui lui répondaient avec entrain. Sauf, devinez qui. Et oui, toujours le même. En y réfléchissant plus tard, ce fut comme s'ils évitaient de se regarder dans les yeux, car à un moment leurs regards s'accrochèrent et ils le restèrent un instant de trop. Puis ils le détournèrent pour revenir à leurs activités.  
  
A la fin de l'heure Madame Boyer appela les deux bishoniens à son bureau. Une fois la plupart des élèves sortis, elle leurs annonça : __ Je viens de voir que Duo partagera ta chambre Heero. Peux-tu l'accompagner ? Ses affaires son resté à l'office me semble-t-il. Bon ben, je vous laisse les garçons. A demain.  
  
Duo la remercia encore tandis qu'Heero hochait la tête puis ils passèrent la porte. Pendant tout le trajet, le natté babillait joyeusement tandis que l'autre restait impassible. Ils prirent les bagages et partirent en direction des dortoirs.  
  
Maintenant vous nous connaissez. Non ? Ben voyons, bien sûr que nous les avons suivit !!! Pour qui vous nous prenez quand même !!! Nous n'avons fait ni une, ni deux et nous n'avons pas été déçus !!  
  
Arrivé à la chambre, ils posèrent les baguages sur le lit libre et fermèrent la porte. Ce ne fut qu'a ce moment qu'ils se regardèrent dans les yeux. __ Alors, comme ça ici aussi, tu es associable Hee-chan ? Demanda Duo avec un grand sourire auquel le sus-cité répondit avec plus de modération.  
  
Le natté reprit la parole tout en l'approchant : __ Ce soir il n'y a pas de mission qui tienne. Ça fait trois semaines que je n'ai pas pu te voir. Et ne t'en fais pas. Je vais me venger du faite que tu sois parti alors que j'étais en mission.  
  
Arrivé à quelques centimètres de son visage, il leva sa main pour la passer tendrement sur la joue de son vis-à-vis qui frémit sous cette caresse. Puis il glissa ses bras autours de sa taille et approcha ses lèvres des siennes avec une lenteur exaspérante.  
  
Si exaspérante qu'Heero passa ses bras autour de son cou pour le rapprocher plus vite et scella leurs lèvres dans un doux baiser qu'il approfondit.  
  
Après quelques instants d'apnée, ils séparèrent leurs lèvres tout en restant enlacés. Front à front, ils se donnèrent un baiser léger sur les lèvres avant d'ouvrir les yeux. __ Tu m'as manqué Duo-kun, souffla l'un et l'autre lui répondit sur le même ton : __ Toi aussi tu m'as manqué Hee-chan.  
  
Nous vous laissons le soin d'imaginer l'étonnement que nous avions eu au départ. Ils s'étaient plus ou moins ignoré depuis le début, même pas un bonjours de la part d'Heero. Et là, ils se comportaient comme seuls les amoureux savent le faire.  
  
Puis lentement Heero se détacha de Duo pour lui prendre la main et l'entraîné vers le lit libre en murmurant : __ Viens  
  
Et là, se passa la chose la plus extraordinaire qui nous avait été donné de voir jusque là. Deux êtres qui s'aimaient à en mourir qui faisaient l'amour comme si c'était la fin du monde.  
  
Une sorte de symbiose se dégageait de ces deux corps qui tentaient d'attraper un morceau d'éternité, une aura d'amour se dégageant d'eux comme s'ils en étaient fait.  
  
Les jours suivants, se mit en place une nouvelle dynamique ; la journée, Heero faisait comme avant pendant que Duo, qui était toujours accompagné d'une cours, lui « collait aux basques ». Les regards noirs de l'asiatique étaient destinées au natté qui était le seul assez suicidaire pour lui adresser la parole.  
  
La nuit, ils partaient en repérage, Heero avec son débardeur et son spandex et Duo avec une sorte de combinaison noir et un col de prêtre. A leurs retour, l'asiatique se mettait à son ordinateur tandis que l'autre se prélassait sur leur lit. Puis ils s'aimaient, tout simplement.  
  
Chacun de leurs gestes étaient fait pour aller de paire avec ceux de l'autre. Et cette question que nous n'avons pas encore cessé de nous poser : comment deux être aussi antithétique le jour peuvent autant fusionner la nuit ?  
  
Une nuit, au bout d'une nouvelle semaine, alors que nous ne les avions pas suivit dans leur sorte de patrouille car elle nous ennuyait toujours, la donne changea.  
  
Nous les attendions dans leur chambre pour les observés quand une explosion parvins à nos oreilles bien plus développé que les vivants. Après celle-ci, de nombreuses âmes de militaires du complexe nous rejoignirent. Ils nous expliquèrent que des intrus s'étaient introduits et, après avoir vidé tout les ordinateurs, avaient fait exploser la base.  
  
Ils revinrent quelques minutes après. Ils plièrent baguages rapidement, ce qui était très facile comme s'ils l'avaient prévu dès leurs arrivées, et partirent.  
  
Le lendemain, quand on remarqua leurs absence, les rares militaires vivants vinrent fouiller la chambre, mais c'était comme s'ils n'avaient jamais existés.  
  
Nous n'entendîmes plus jamais parler d'eux, jusqu'à que, des années après, une partie de nous les virent aux paradis en compagnie de plusieurs autres personnes, comme trois autres beaux jeunes hommes, tout le monde sait qu'une fois mort, on prend l'age apparent que l'on veut, avec qui ils restaient tout le temps. Mais il y en avait encore d'autre.  
  
Ils semblaient vivre une mort parfaite, tous combien ils étaient.  
  
Voilà, c'est notre plus belle et plus intéressante histoire.  
  
Alors, maintenant, nous allons vous raconter les avantages que vous avez à venir avec nous dans votre mort, bien que nous ne vous garantissons pas d'histoire si passionnante, nous vous proposons un grand choix de.  
  
Owari  
  
*****  
  
Nice le 2 Novembre 2003  
  
Enfin !!!! J'ai cru que je n'y arriverai jamais. Ça doit bien faire *compte sur ses doigt* trois mois que je l'avais en tête.  
  
Je remercie toute les personnes qui on eu le courage de lire jusqu'au bout et je tenais à dire que pour un auteur, une review c'est comme un câlin (je trouve que la personne qui à trouvé cette expression est un génie, enfin une génie, je pense). Et moi chuis très câline !!!  
  
Vous n'êtes pas obliger de lire ce qui à dessous, c'est juste des remarques que l'on m'a faite. Je les ai trouvées intéressantes. Sauf celles de Gaëlle (non, pas taper. T'es ma petite s?ur préférée !!!)  
  
Pour les remarques de CtiteElfie.  
  
Je sais moi aussi j'aimerai assister à la douche d'Hee-chan. T_T J'adore tes fics, tu sais ?  
  
Alors là c'est mes réponses aux objections et autre de Jenali.  
  
Ben oui, il a des yeux de glaces comme Draco, et aussi comme ma nièce d'ailleurs. Mais non, il peut re-tuer un mort, mais il est gentil au fond. D'accord très très au fond. Et oui, j'avoue, le caractère des fantômes c'est en faite le mien. Je te défis de dire que tu ne feras pas pareille (MDR !!!)  
  
Et celles de Gaëlle  
  
Oui améthystes c'est magnifique. Et c'est pour ça que c'est mon chéri. Avec tout les autres, bien-sûr. Non, je n'ai pas de devoir de philo pour le moment et arrête un peu de me démolire le moral, vilaine s?ur !!!  
  
Voilà !!!! Gros bisous à tous  
  
Enyo85 


End file.
